


An ominous meeting

by Izzylovessans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Izzylovessans
Summary: Isabella sees a silhouette of a man? His bones cracked in many places and one large gaping wound on his skull."Humannn" He grinned wider than normal.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rain hit gently against her window, Two drops going different pathways only to meet each other to combine in one and get washed away in the other drops. 

If you asked her how to describe love that's exactly how she would describe it. To her love is just a social connection that humans thrive for. 

“Isabella! How many times have I told you to take the trash out?! Everyday in this damn house for fucksake, One day im gonna fucking leave!” A woman shouted from below the floor.

She sighed and got off the couch by her window, her foot hitting the floor gently. “I’m going mom” She mumbled.

Now Isabella wasn’t the tallest girl standing at 5’1 with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty average honey caramel skin, dorsal hump nose, wide lips a bit fuller on the bottom. She had no dimples nor a greatest smile.. Short teeth with minimal gaps. 

I mean sure she had a big chest 34DDD What a steal am i right? They sagged a bit though, not as perky as the other woman. Huge behind but mostly just wide only filled with fat and less muscles. She suppose she has a pear shape with nice thick thighs.. If only her stomach did not take up much of her weight. Don't get her wrong she's not fat she just has a little chub tummy. She-

“GIRL IF I HAVE TO COME UP THEIR AND DRAG YOUR ASS-” 

Isabella appeared at the top of the stairs silently looking at her mother’s nose. She was afraid of looking her mother in her eyes. Her mother never hit her maybe when she was younger she got the occasional hair pull, smack, a coat hanger and shoe thrown at her, but she wouldn't call it abuse. 

“I’m here mother” She whispered. Her head tilted down staring at the stairs. Isabella wasn’t afraid she knew her mother wouldn't hit her, But the screaming she always trembled when she would hear it. 

Isabella’s mother Farah and her father Angel always had problems from the start considering her grandmother practically forced her to marry him thinking she was a lesbian for not being married yet. 

Her mother had her food in her hand and walked up the stairs to her room and locked the door. They never really had full on conversations with each other. Her sister however was mommy's little girl. Expected of course seeing as her sister did everything her mother asked of her. 

Isabella wasn’t innocent, she’s lazy and always had the tendency to joke around at the wrong moment. 

She went into the kitchen and took the trash outside. The lightning struck in between clouds and across the street there was a shape of short wide set man. 

She stared at the shadow and tilted her head with the trash bag still in her hands and stared at the silhouette. 

The shadow moved closer so she could see the lightning and thunder highlighting what seem to appear as bones with tiny cracks.

She walked to the curb and left the trash bag on the street turning away back to the house. 

“Hehe” A chuckle came from the right side of her ear. She turned around only to see nothing there and the shadow gone. 

Isabella thought nothing of it she was schizophrenic so obviously her mind is messing with her once more.

She sighed and clenched her fist. Just another day of her mental illness messing with her and walked back into the house.


	2. Here come the cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet papyrus.

November 22, 2038

I woke up staring at my window. The tree in front of it moved slightly in the wind as the leaves fell down slowly. The clock on the mantel read 8:45 am with the tiniest hand moving very slowly.

I felt like times been going faster lately so why had the clock moved so slow? Why did the days feel so slow? I could hear my father coming. The car was old and broken down so you could hear the engine from a block away. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath since I knew what was coming. The door slammed downstairs making me flinch. I went over to my mirror and brushed out my hair as my coping mechanism. Then it began.

“I JUST TOLD YOU HE ASKED ME TO TELL YOU TO TAKE THE CHECK TO THE BANK!” 

“OH, PLEASE ANGEL YOUR FUCKING LAZY, YOU KNOW HE TOLD YOU” My mother practically screeched.

I know the neighbors would call the police again and they’d use me as an excuse again claiming that I’m deaf.

“DON’T FUCKING SCREAM AT ME FARAH!” The pans clattered to the floor.

All I could hear was banging and yelling, I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. You’re not afraid Isabella you could do this.

I raced downstairs to see the damage. My father was choking my mother I panicked and swung a broom at his back and told him to stop.

He turned around and just stared at me. Boy did I wish I was already dead at that moment because call it intuition but my father’s eyes wasn’t bulging out because he was happy to see me.

The sirens came near our house and all I could think is thank god for our nosey neighbors. I ran towards the door and opened it; A cop was getting out of his car.

He looked towards me and headed my way, but he was too late my dad was behind me with a fake smile ready to play the happy family. I backed away from the door and ran to my mother.

“Mom” I whimpered. 

“I’m fine” she sighed. She was putting ice on her neck and splashing her face with water.

Here we go again with the same old story. The cop came in and saw me and my mother and asked if everything was ok. Obviously, it wasn’t, weren’t cops trained to recognize a case of domestic violence?

“Hello” My mothered smiled politely. “Everything is fine, we just tend to speak a bit louder than normal because my daughter is deaf”

I sighed and acted confused looking backing and forth between them. Which was alarming…

A 10-foot skeleton looked down at us. He had braces covering his teeth and a normal police uniform. He looked at us with a huge grin-...or is that just his face?

“HMMM.HUMAN I CAN’T HELP THE GET THE FEELING THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO JAPE ME!” He had a bellowing laugh.

Mom started to get nervous and she laughed nervously. “We don’t know what you mean sir”

It wasn’t really a surprise. Monsters been living on the surface for 6 years now, it’s not like we could be racist towards them considering we’re Guyanese and Puerto Rican. We never seen a walking skeleton before though. I thought my schizophrenia was messing with me again-....

_____________________

November 21, 2038  
The shadow moved closer so she could see the lightning and thunder highlighting what seem to appear as bones with tiny cracks.

She walked to the curb and left the trash bag on the street turning away back to the house.

“Hehe” A chuckle came from the right side of her ear. She turned around only to see nothing there and the shadow gone.

___________________________  
I stared at him silently wondering if he was the one standing outside…It couldn’t be...the shadow I saw was about 7 feet, this guy was about 10 feet.

“HUMAN I CAN SEE THOSE FINGERPRINTS AROUND YOUR NECK, NOT TO MENTION YOUR SOUL IS SHAKING.”

“M-my Soul?” My mother looked confused. Its normal monsters would know about souls considering they could easily take them.

He looked at us worriedly. “DO YOU NEED HELP? IF YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY OR- “ 

“W-what?! I told you that nothing us is wrong” She panicked.

Mom has always been a terrible liar; she’d snitch on you in a second. 

“HM..I SEE THE PROBLEM NOW” He walked over to my father and arrested him.

My mom panicked she didn’t understand what she had said wrong. I glanced between them, of course this would happen sooner or later... Why was she worried?

I sighed and went upstairs to my room and locked the door. That’s not my business anymore. The mirror near my bed shook from the yelling downstairs. I sat and brushed my hair once again to cope.

In the corner of the mirror I saw my closet door move slightly. Normally any person in this situation would go look, but I’m not stupid. I pretended to not see anything and calmly got up and walked to my door.

“Hehe your gonna pretend you didn’t see me sweetheart?” A baritone voice called out.

I stopped and turned around to see…nothing. I frowned and went over to the closet door to open it.

“ISABELLA! CAN YOU COME DOWN PLEASE” Mom shouted from below?

I yawned and walked back to the door once more only to feel a brush through my hair.

“You missed a knot sweetheart” 

I froze knowing that while I could see and hear things, I most definitely know I can’t feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I kinda wanna start making these longer but Im not sure if people actually like it X(


	3. Fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet sans

I yawned and walked back to the door once more only to feel a brush through my hair.

“you missed a knot sweetheart”

I froze knowing that while I could see and hear things, I most definitely know I can’t feel.

_______________

“Hehe what’s wrong? Monster got your tongue. Well not yet at least” The voice chuckled.

I turned around quickly only to be yanked into a hard chest. I whimpered and tried to pull away.

“aww come now mate, no need to be frightened” I felt bones scrape against my scalp.

I swallowed and looked up at the voice. It was a skeleton 6 feet tall, wide set bones, large gaping wound on his head and A giant red light coming from his eye socket.

“S-skeleton” My eyes widened as cupped my face.

“Humann” He grinned wider than normal. 

I shuddered and started to shake; he wasn’t like the skeleton downstairs. He had the true face of a maniac that didn’t look like he came here just to talk. 

He grabbed my arm and led me to my bed, I didn’t dare try and stop him. He sat me down on my bed, while for some reason he just sat on the floor in front me and stared. I swear I can hear the suspenseful music in the back of my head.

He looked into my eyes with that glowing red eye of his. Heh apple of my eye- not the time Isabella. As if he knew what I was thinking he started to laugh.

“you like jokes sweetheart? Here’s one… What’s a cannibal?” 

“P-People who eat other people?” I stammered. 

He had a malicious smile on his face, and I could swear his eye flashed for a second.

“s o c u t e” His fingers raked against my thigh.

“ISABELLA! WHAT’S TAKING TO SO LONG?!” My mom shouted.

I went to get up, but he pushed me down and crawled on top of me.

“pretty mate” He stared between my breast and I held my breath. 

He inhaled the nape of my neck.

I grabbed his hoodie and tried to push him away, but he moved, and my hand went into his head wound.

He looked up and started to laugh like he was deranged. I pulled my hand out quickly accidently chipping his wound and dust falling to the floor.

He grabbed me by my hair and breathed deeply into it.

“Shhhh, never hurt mate…don’t worry” He let go of my hair and pushed me towards my door and grinned.

“Hurry back mate”

I stumbled out my room and ran downstairs, my dad was gone but the other Skelton was still here...

“Oh, there you are sweetie, this nice monster just needs to confirm with you that your dad never hurt us” She gave me the look of do what I say or we’re both dead. I think I already died though.

“HUMAN! DOES YOUR MALE GUARDIAN HURT YOU PHYSICALLY, MENTALLY OR EMOTIONALLY?!” He looked at me as if was staring into my soul, which I’m pretty sure he was. 

“Sir my-” 

“PAPYRUS!’

“O-of course. Papyrus, my dad has never harmed me”

He stared at me if as if he knew I was lying. A few seconds later he smiled and patted my head.

“ARIGHT THEN HUMAN, MAY I HAVE YOUR TELEPHONE NUMBER?” He pulled out his phone and looked at me.

“902-555-2301” I bit my lip and stared at him contemplating if I should tell him about one of his shorter species in my bedroom.

“THANK YOU! I’LL BE TAKING YOUR FATHER FOR QUESTIONING, BUT NOT TO WORRY I SHALL RELEASE IN THE MORNING”.

He walked out of our house; I’m guessing my dad was already in their car. I turned to my mom only to see an angry look on her face.

“Go to your room now” She choked out. 

I walked up the stairs and tried to go to the bathroom to avoid the pervert in my room.

A shoe flew near my head. “GET IN YOUR DAMN ROOM!”

I ran into my room and see him looking through my hamper.

“your ovulating. It’s why u smell so good mate” He shoved one of my underwear’s to his face. 

I went over and tried to pull it away from him, but he grabbed my arm and stared at me. Down on the ground his slippers were off, all my clothes that were in the hamper are on the floor…And he’s stepping right. In. it.

“Heh, why you look so nervous sweetheart? You got a foot fetish or something?” 

“L-let go or else” I looked at the wall.

“Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll scream, and my dad will come-”

He snickered at me. “Please kid I saw him leaving with my brother. H e a i n t g o i n g n o w h e r e” His eye lights disappeared. 

“W-what do you mean... nowhere?” I trembled.

He grinned and licked my cheek. “Don’t worry my love, paps loves human…heh, it’s not like he’s fed up with the guy”

I stood their mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone wanna teach me to code for fonts? I suck

**Author's Note:**

> my first story ahhh I have no idea what I'm doing to be honest. I’m not done of course it’s gonna be a full on book 🥺


End file.
